Sheets of carbon infiltrated with pyrolytic graphite are very useful as electrodes in fuel cells. These infiltrated sheets have heretofore been individually infiltrated in batches. An object of this invention is to provide an effective method and apparatus for making continuous vapor deposits of pyrolytic graphite on porous carbon sheets of fibrous material.